


Hot and Cold

by longleggedgit



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is cold. Yamapi tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://swtjemz.livejournal.com/profile)[**swtjemz**](http://swtjemz.livejournal.com/) in 2008. Thanks to [](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/)**mousapelli** for the beta!

Yamapi told himself that he would stop getting worried when Jin came home and announced his arrival by means of wailing, but it was only about a month into the new year and he’d already broken that particular resolution at least twice.

“What is it?” Yamapi said, trying to look casual even after having dashed to the front door from the bedroom in about half a second.

“It’s too _cold_ ,” Jin moaned, stripping off his boots but refusing to do the same for his coat or hat. “Pi, why is it so _cold_?”

Yamapi snorted. “Oh come on, it’s not _that_ bad out.”

“Yes it is!” Jin struggled into his slippers and then collapsed, knowing full well that Yamapi would leap forward to catch him. “It’s colder than it’s _ever been_ and I want to _die._ ”

Yamapi rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh, because that would only encourage him. “It is not colder than it’s ever been,” he said. “It’s, what, two degrees out right now?”

Jin pulled back to stare at Yamapi in disbelief. “You say that like it’s _warm_ or something!”

Yamapi only dignified that with a Look, and Jin sighed miserably, finally tugging off his cap and scarf. “So mean,” he said, solemnly, “so, so – hey, isn’t that my sweatshirt?”

They both looked down and Yamapi cleared his throat and gave a little laugh. “Well,” he said slowly, “it’s a nice sweatshirt. And it _is_ a little cold.”

Jin just stared at him, outrage etched in every line of his face. “You can’t wear my favorite sweatshirt!” He stepped back to get a better look at Yamapi and planted his hands on his hips. “You’ll stretch it out!”

“What do you mean, _‘I’ll stretch it out’_?”

“You know, with your –“ Jin gestured for a moment at his chest, then seemed to think better of it and let his hands drop. “Never mind,” he said. “Let’s just turn up the heat or something.”

Yamapi decided to let that one slide for now, if only because Jin was already on the move toward the thermostat. “Nuh uh,” Yamapi said, grabbing Jin’s wrist before he could reach it. “Our electricity bill is already too high, remember? Because _someone_ always forgets to turn off the Wii when he’s done playing it?”

“Oh come on, that is _not_ the only reason.” Jin pouted but Yamapi didn’t fold, and he finally gave a sigh of defeat, falling back against the wall. “Okay, fine. But I’m not taking off my coat until you figure out some way to warm me up.”

“I think I can figure something out.” Yamapi slid up behind Jin to rest his chin on his shoulder, and Jin involuntarily shivered, although Yamapi suspected it had nothing to do with the cold. “Come on,” he said, helping Jin shrug out of his coat. “Let’s go to bed.”

Fifteen minutes later, Yamapi was in the kitchen cursing and running his hand under cold water, and Jin was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

“An electric blanket,” Jin gasped, trying unsuccessfully to wipe all the tears from his face. “Pi, you are such a fucking _dork._ ”

“It was a good idea!” he protested, cursing again when he tried to remove his hand from the stream of water and ducking it back under immediately.

“Yeah, until the part where it _burned your finger off_ ,” Jin said, and then he collapsed into another fit of giggles.

“It’s not my fault there were exposed wires!” Yamapi tried to look sullen, but watching Jin he couldn’t help but grin a little himself.

“Well,” Jin said, pulling himself up from the floor, “congratulations. It worked.” He stopped to struggle out of his sweater until he was down to nothing but jeans and a t-shirt and then began fanning his face with one hand. “I laughed so hard I’m overheated,” he explained.

“Anything I can do to help.” Yamapi rolled his eyes but Jin just grinned and reached over to turn the faucet off, pulling Yamapi’s hand to his mouth.

“My hero,” he said, kissing the finger with the angry burn. “I think it’s my turn to help you now.”

Yamapi found he couldn’t argue with that, especially when Jin started dragging him toward the bedroom insistently. He was feeling a little overheated now, himself, but he didn’t complain. They could always turn the thermostat down.

_end_  



End file.
